fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Arcand
Samantha Arcand, renowned as an exceptionally powerful female mage, is a twenty year old young woman of intimidating stature and reputation, easily obtaining the rank of an S-Class Mage at a young age. Hailing from a powerful lineage of women that refer to themselves as Sorceresses, utilizing mystical energies in ways no Mage outside of the family could, Samantha is the princess of the lost Arcand Tribe of magicians, powerful Amazon-esque women who control all aspects of their society. While to most, Samantha may appear to be nothing more than a supermodel, (albeit surprisingly famous), who is aware of the existence of the supernatural phenomena known as Magic, when not in her "civilian mode", Samantha is a Mage well-reputed for her unprecedented talent in the arts of Requip Magic, and other forms of magic that compliment her gunslinging theme. Despite the clan to which she was being born often being mistaken for a Guild, (the method by which she gained her rank), Samantha is not known for affiliating herself with any known guild, having abandoned even her own family after discovering the inhumanity of some of their practices. In what some may consider a cruel sense of irony, Samantha, being an Independent Mage to to core, is often contracted as a bounty hunter or mercenary, participating in the very injustice she seeks to eradicate. However, the Sorceress tends to be very picky with the contracts she applies for, only agreeing to go along with them if she can see it somehow leading to what she percieves to be the greater good. In fact, her fixation with the greater good is such that she would not hesitate to eliminate innocent individuals as long as it means the opportunity to strike at the major targets, though she will not do that unless it is completely necessary. A Hunter, of sorts, seeking dangerous targets and corrupt, powerful individuals for eventual elimination by imprisonment or execution, Samantha also has the skillset to match her job. Though one of her many epithets granted to her by underground criminal magical organizations is Madame Mystical Gunslinger, the princess of the lost Arcand Tribe simply refers to herself as Marskwoman. Samantha often works alone, trusting no-one but herself to do the job she wishes that no-one else has to do. By becoming the darkness, accompanied by the light that shines within her, Samantha wishes to live up to her childhood moniker of "The Peace that masks itself as War." 'Appearance' "Her beauty, as spellbinding as the bullets she wielded in battle and as graceful as her lethal maneuvers struck me dead, halting my tracks. However, as I slowly came to realize, it was not '''solely' her beauty that had ensnared me (I had acquired far too much experience with beautiful women for such a trick to impair me as it would have my younger apprentices), as before I knew it, a bullet, like a graceful sign of certain doom, caressed my back, before stretching it apart. I could not move. I could not think. I could not breathe, but ,even then,' that was before the bullet struck.'"'' ''-Description of Samantha Arcand by an elderly mage, physically incapable of doing much damage to her. The old mage is unable to move before Samantha eventually puts him down.'' Breathtaking. Alluring. Mouthwatering. Enchanting. All of these words, and more, increasingly descriptive adjectives and phrases, are among the long list of compliments Samantha has received in her life, and even then, one could argue, that even each and every last one is completely insufficient to represent what she truly appears to be. The women of the Arcand Tribe are said to be the Amazons of legend, towering over the normal female and having a beauty unlike any other. Even by Arcand Tribe standards, Samantha is an exceptional eye-candy, leading her to be called the Jewel of The Arcand. As a woman who is said to have a natural beauty that most other women could only come close to by applying cosmetic enhancements, Samantha dons an intimidating/imposing tall, slender figure, and an overwhelmingly powerful aura of utter nobility. In fact, so overwhelming, that it is a tad bit of an understatement to compare her refined, superior atmosphere to that of an aristocrat, a comment she will noticeably take offense to. From a young age, Samantha's body seemed to have blossomed and grew much more fruitfully than any other girl in the tribe and of the same generation. There is no part of Samantha's body that she is timid about, from her long, flowing silky hair all the way down to the soft, smooth soles of her feet. Taking pride in the astounding condition of her soft, pale, unblemished skin, her physique can only be described as completely Amazonian, and even then, it is not even certain if that describes it enough. With powerful, toned legs, capable of inducing fear into the hearts of lesser men with just a glance, and similarly toned abdominal and arm muscles, the symmetry of Samantha's muscular definition is considered abnormally exact. This Femme Fatale's body is then blessed by the natural complimentary accessory that is her shimmering raven-black hair, plunging down her back and curving itself in a very serpentine manner around her body. This luminosity is then contrasted by her deep crimson lips, their inherent colour often assumed to be the effect of lipstick, when in fact, their rosiness is completely natural. The red colour of her lips seems to trickle through her cheeks, having a subtle rosiness themselves, before completely vanishing, cowering in utter terror at the appearance of the masters of her ocular region, perleascent, green irises surveying the "creatures" that dare come before her visage and invade her viewing area. Her well-endowed body is also coupled with the additional boon of being well-adorned, with mild wrappings of cloth covering her breast area (albeit in a revealing fashion), which are then tied around the rest of her curvaceous frame to effectively make a loincloth/rearcloth/skirt that bridges out at the sides of the hip, the traditional wear of a woman of the Arcand tribe. While many may consider it somewhat revealing and unfitting of a woman who carries herself with such remarkable grandeur, Samantha wears her clothing with pride, going so far as to accessorize and add more to her look. With teardrop-shaped earrings crafted out of the shattered remains of a beautiful pink Lacrima, fused together to make for all intents and purposes what is a magical jewel, a faded blue-light violet arm wrap, and even thigh high brown combat boots (complete with a holster on it), any doubts of Samantha's pride over her appearance should have been completely washed away. Many persons believe her appearance to be, well, lacking guns, or any indication to her fighting style. However, Samantha actually prefers her appearance to be like this (element of surprise), to the point that she carries what may appear to be a sword in the small red holster attached to her excessively high boots at all times. However, the truth of what she carries is indeed a Magical Gunblade, one of many examples of Samantha's ingenuity. Knowing that Gunsmith only allows her to create weapons that contain the concept of a gun within, Samantha decided to combine the sword with the gun and create a formidable weapon capable of effectively fighting enemies at any distance. 'Gunner's Vest' While under the influence of her Requip Magic, Samantha is able to conjure the equivalent of a mystical body armour, usually coming in the form of military apparel, that greatly increases her defensive and physical capabilities. Everything related to her body already described prior to this is maintained, however, it is the equivalent of simply changing her clothes in practically a second. In this form, Samantha's otherwise revealing outfit is now replaced with a camouflaged military shirt, along with a matching pants and even a hat, with a black shirt made completely out of wool covering her underneath as an undergarment. However, when equipped, Samantha feels no different than how she would normally feel if she was wearing normal clothes, something later revealed to be attributed to her talent with Requip Magic. In essence, Samantha can simply Requip, "the appearance", or her normal clothing while maintaining the full defensive bonuses afforded to her by the combat vest. This also allows her to hide from opponents who simply looked for the exact appearance instead of the same magical signature. 'Personality' Samantha Arcand, princess and heiress of the lost Arcand Tribe, while known for her power, is even more widely known as a woman who's aura of overhelming dignity and imperial superiority is entirely befitting of her role, her mere stature when combined with her beauty often resulting in her intimidating both men and women alike. Inherently condescneding, Samantha finds herself looking down, literally and figuratively, on most people around her, having a perception of them being nowhere near worthy of her presence, her sharp greeb eyes piercing into the very souls of those who glare at her for too long. This aura of royalty is accompanied by her unmatched self-confidence, being utterly prideful in each and every aspect of her being. If one were to go through every bit of her past, every atom of her skin, every crack in her psyche or even every flaw in her abilities, one would find that Samantha would not waver in the least, lacking a portion of her esssence she is the slightest bit afraid to display, a quality truly befitting of a true princess. However, despite her royal nature, she lacks what is termed, royal ettiquette, as while her vocabulary is shown to be quite, quite, quite ''expansive when need be, she often employs her encyclopedic knowledge of words to insult those that annoy her, or tease and goad her opponents into making actions they would soon regret, to a point where those of a lesser intellect often struggle to even comphrend the level at which they have been offended. Her tongue, while normally not sharp, is instead very easily sharpened, allowing her the capability and opportunities to retort against those who would seek to more randomly accuse her. Capable of switching from her regular, aristocratic method of speech to a more broken way of speaking to get on the level of her verbal abuser, and then back again, Samantha tends to become quite terrifying when sufficiently enraged via words. Despite her aristocratic, elitist even, demeanour, children, along with those that are less fortunate below even that of the level of regular poverty tend to have a special place in Samantha's heart, with her actually showing real concern to those in need. In the eyes of Samantha, children are impressionable molds that have not begun to portray the slightest bit of their true value to society, and should instead simply be aided in awakening their talents. Once one becomes an adult with too many talents hidden and too little awakened, one is, for intents and purposes, societally useless, which is exactly why she often invests into the lives of the less fortunate children, paying their tuition for them. Accustomed to many glares by men, and the occasional woman that are infused with an apparently consumnate lust, Samantha has otten used to shrugging off the advancements made by many of the people she considers insects, automatically rejecting the efforts of most people and "breaking the hearts" of many who wish to "acquire" her, often followed up by one of her insults. As a supermodel, Samantha is known for completely refusing to become the "maidservant" of any "wealthy playboy" her sponsors may wish for her to become, seeing herself as easily on that level or even higher up. Strongly a feminist, Samantha will constantly demand for her rights under the conditions where they are applicable, and will fight for them even should it come down to it. However, completely contradictory to the aforementioned statement, is Samantha's willingness to even employ the art of seduction should her job call for it, her impeccable self-assurance coming into play, her natural curves when combined with the art of serenading with the movement of one's hips and compelling with one's voice naturally drawing unsuspecting targets into her often times alluring claws, allowing her to move on to imprisoning and torturing them. There are few situations that can truly cause Samantha to lose her cool, but when she does, she becomes an entirely different person. In fact, it is said that being in her vicinity while truly angry is the equivalent of looking for Death, her tone becoming increasingly darker to the point many consider her demonic, calling this state of mind being her '''Witch' persona. Enraged, yet lacking anger, and possessing the will to kill, but lacking killing intent, Samantha's paradoxical personality in this particular position is preposterously pernicious to persons around her. With a passionate anger permeating and replacing predominantly any other lingering emotions in the chilled atmosphere, Samantha becomes truly a merciless woman, killing whatever she considers necessary to get her job done. As a Mage Hunter, Samantha subconciously draws inspiration from her Witch persona, creating what she calls her Hunter persona, simply a combination of the overhelming bloodlust and lack of emotional capacity with her more logical and emotionally based-judgement skills, allowing her to rationally choose which targets to eliminate, though this tends to mellow out out the extremes and relative extremes of each other. 'History' 'Life as an Arcandian' 'Escape' 'Mystical Amulet Persona!' 'The Hunter' 'Synopsis' 'Equipment' *'Persona:' Originally an ordinary amulet granted to her by one of her many suitors, Samantha wore this amulet wherever she went, as despite rejecting her, she really liked the appearance of the amulet. As a means to get back at her, the sister of the suitor enchanted the amulet using a yet unknown type of Magic, intended to make her life a living hell. Persona is now the name of a magical jewel that houses different aspects of Samantha's personality and splits them up, resulting in her having different personas but the same memories and feelings towards them. However, this also had the ability of giving special abilities to each persona. While having enhanced strength in her regular phase, her magic instead is enhanced in her Witch phase. This then allows her to fuse both of these abilities together into what she calls Hunter Mode, giving her a decent boost in both her strength and magic. **'Persona Form|Hunter Mode:' 'Magic and Abilties' 'Physical Abilities' Physical Prowess *'Godlike Strength: '''Samantha wields a completely abnormal level of physical strength, said to be on a level pleasing to the Arcandian goddess of tempestuous valour, bravery and strength herself, capable of creating large fissures in the ground with her phenomenal strength and hurling gigantic objects a great deal larger than her, and as a result of her enormous strength, fight off the effects of lower-tiered Gravity Magic. Capable of jumping to clear vast distances in a single bound, the superwoman that is Samantha's feats of leg strength are nothing to scoff at, with her legs indeed being atleast two to three times stronger than her incredibly powerful upper limbs. Displaying the ability to hurl entire building at an opponent for the sake of a massive distraction, Samantha's strength is unheard off for her body size and type. In fact, when Samantha is enraged, it is said that her strength breaks everything within a five mile radius of her current position, shattering furniture, people, bones, and even punching the air with enough force to send a regular human being flying with just the sheer propelled wind generated by her punch. However, When her immeasurable strength levels are combined with the power of Seishin-Ryoku, the ability to induce the effects of nuclear fission in the Ethernano collected by a Mage, her strength levels become truly incomprehensible, something that has many people claim that pushing her to that point is equivalent to suicide for any lesser ranked Mage, which can be even further supplemented through the employment of her Gunner's Vest, allowing her to wield enormous guns in battle whose bullets may be larger than her entire body effortlessly. *'Armour-Esque Durability:' Samantha's smooth, velvet-like skin, as a result of what it feels like when touched, is often assumed to be incredibly soft and easy to cut. However, one would find Samantha's skin to be more similar to the impregnable hide of a crocodile than the buttery texture one would expect, resisting and even breaking the weaponry employed on her, with usually only fortified weaponry or magical weaponry actually surviving contact with her skin. Even then, the onslaught she is capable of receiving with no damage whatsoever is absurd, taking on powerful spells from several lesser ranked Mages unscathed before retaliating in a single move. Even when fighting Mages of her own caliber, they are often surprised to see that their spells were not as effective as they thought they would be, and she even has a resistance to the crushing effects of Gravity Magic, with her skeletal structure being continuously reconstructed as a practicioner of Seishin-Ryoku. Capable of defending against vast levels of internal damage and supporting her physical frame under extreme stresses like water pressure and gravity easily, she can resist the effects they would have on the normal human body with a bit too much ease. She also has an extraordinary pain resistance, to the point that she would cut off her arm if she had to with no sign of flinching, something that tends to greatly disappoint psychopaths who wish to take pleasure in her pain. *'Remarkable Speed and Reflexes: Befitting her slender frame comes an agility and speed considered to be quite unlike any other. Apart from her otherworldly level of Magic-based extransensory perception, Samantha's physical ability of speed is off the chart, considered to be great enough to have her escape from her own people many years ago. Said to be able to move quickly enough to play illusions on the eye, yet talented enough in it's control to disappear and reappear infront of an opponent, Samantha is capable of both blitzing and evading the attacks of most opponents. In fact, Samantha's reflexes, in addition with her speed, allows her to trick her opponent into believing they hit her when in fact, she is planning to attack them behind their heads with quite the attack, or simply murder them depending on the persona she chooses to put on. Capable of dodging attacks when they are practically less than a second away from actually hitting her, these reflexes have saved her life many times. **'''Masterful Agility: In tandem with her speed, Samantha's agility is also remarkable, evading attacks in ways considered impossible before. With this kind of superhuman agility, Samantha is known for evading attacks in ways most don't believe possible, literally spinning around a blade to deliver a roundhouse kick or even sliding and whirling his feet around, akin to break-dancing, disarming, pinning, and slamming the opponent down with her feet in one clean motion. Mastering several acrobatic movements, Samantha's agility allows her to crouch under enemy attacks and spiral forth to land her own. *'Bottomless Endurance: '''Known for relentlessly pursuing targets for weeks, months and sometimes even entire years with no-stopping or resting, Samantha's use of Seishin-Ryoku allows her to nourish her body with the slightest bit of food consumed for extremely long periods of time. As such, her longevity and regular stamina is enormously enhanced beyond logic, allowing her to go for months in battle without even stopping once to think that she is getting tired, hungry or thirsty, the energy produced by Seishin-Ryoku keeping her body moving forward. This physical stamina also translates to her magical stamina, being able to constantly spam taxinfg spells easily, and spanm physically taxing abilities as well despite the risks. As the princess of the Arcandians, Samantha, intended to lead them into battle, must be able to last the longest in battle out of all other members of the Tribe, something she has succesfully accomplished. As part of the tribe and family usually considered a Guild, all Arcandians have nhuman levels of endurance, but Samantha is even beyond that. 'Ways of Combat' 'Seishin-Ryoku' ''"While the art of Magic and the art of Magecraft as practiced by the Arcand Tribe may have the same source, Ethernano, the way they use it is completely different. We Mages blend our personal spirit with the spirit of nature, and create supernatural phenomena by creating alterations in the combination. However, Magecraft instead blends their own spirit with the energy capable of being derived by the physical manifestation of their mystically and energetically infused particles of Magic Power, fusing it, creating feats only capable of being expressed as Miracles, in a sense being a realization of the user themselves and their power. Instead of Magical Power, they call their energy, Mana." ''-Arthur Carceus, in the tome "Arcanus Manipulatorium".'' A martial arts form originally created by the ancient ancestors of the Arcand Tribe tha focuses heavily on the manipualtion of one's constituent magical particles, or one's internal sub-atomic Magic Power particles, known as Ethernano, Samantha has been extensively trained in the fighting form of her clan from a very young age, becoming an extremely skilled practicioner of the legendary mystical martial art. Fundamentally, the fighting style revolves around several pillars, with each pillar having principles to it's usage. While it is rumored that the Arcand Tribe hold a special origin known as a Mana Origin, due to similarities between Magical Power and Mana such an idea is quickly dismissed, as Mana is simply their life force and has no need to be stored in a physical organ like Magical Power. Magical Power is externally derived energy being turned into personal internal energy, while Mana is internally derived energy being turned into external energy. Beings capable of using Mana are known as Warlocks and Sorceresses. * *: Pillar One:Internal Universe: Within a magical universe such as our own, there is an omnipresent force, linking all living organisms and all environments/atmospheres. Eternano (エーテルナノ Ēterunano) is the term coined to name particles of Magic . Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. The Eternano within a star, is the same as the Eternano within a human being, the only difference being that they may form different patterns. In essence, a Mage constantly molds these particles into particular structures that allow for a connection to be made between their own spirit and the spirit of nature, producing the realization most call Magic. However, the Arcand believes that the Eternano within oneself is the same as the Eternano at the beginning of the universe, allowing them to expand and increase their Eternano levels until it explodes. The energy obtained from this explosion is similar to that of magical nuclear fission, however, this energy strictly cannot be used to cast spells. Instead, this forms the backbone for all other techniques and pillars of Seishin-Ryoku, allowing the user to greatly enhance their physical power to amazing levels, usually requiring the use of a Magic like Strengthening Magic . Because this works on the very same principles as Magic, the First Pillar of Seishin Ryoku can also derive power from emotions/feelings, enhancing the power increase obtained. The energy obtained from this can also be rerouted to the upgrading of one's latent abilities, though Samantha has not actively shown interest in that ability. There are several names given to the energy derived, but the most notable name is mana. The role of this pillar is known as the Generator. * *: Pillar Two: Mind Force: '''While Eternano may be the source of Magical Power for all mages, it should be noted expressly that there is no known evidence that Magic Power is exactly one's life-force, as while it may be similar in nature, one does not necessarily run the risk of dying once one's Magical Power is used up. In fact, Eternano simply replenishes itself within the body, refilling one's internal supply of Magic Power. However, the energy derived from the Internal Universe pillar is assumed to truly be one's lifeforce, and while even it may be regained, upon running out of it, one dies. It is the mystical life-force of all mages and is directly the reason for exhaustion after the depletion of Magical Power, and is the reason why Mages can end up dying from utilizing massively powerful spells, excess magical energy being placed into the spell in the form of mana, which usually kills the person as they are not capable of actively controlling it. Mana, as one ages, slowly disspates from the mage back into the environment as one ages if not controlled, eventually leading to death from old age, the body decaying the more mana is lost. In the perspective of a more traditional Mage-esque point of view, as one ages, the energetic content of one's Ethernano decreases as one's Magical Origin weakens. While the Magical Origin will attempt to store more Ethernano, eventually the deficit becomes so large that the regular amount of Ethernano intake can no longer match what is needed, resulting aging and eventually death. As can be guessed, mana is not intended to be placed in the traditional spells of a Mage, as doing so can have self-destructive consequences on themselves. Instead, apart from the basic abilities capable of being obtained by the generation of this mystical life-energy, Mana is meant to be controlled and turned into an art. At it's core, this is the manipulation of the generated energy, which can then be used to create it's own list of para-psychological abilities.The basic and common abilities between all users of Mind Force are the ability to keep mana inside of their bodies, greatly slowing down aging and boosting recuperative capabilities, the concealment of one's mystical energy signature (a more efficient form of cloaking that also cloaks one's Magical Power), shrouding oneself in an aura of mana to increase one's physical and defensive powers, to apply these basic principles to create their own personal applications, and even channel one's mana to specific body parts and external objects to increase their efficiency and power (for example, channeling mana to the eyes allows them to see what should not be readily capable of being seen in the first place, in a similar vein to Stealth). The role of this pillar is known as the '''Manipulator. '''Where Ethernano is powered by feelings, '''mana is powered by conviction, and if the user sets a rule about themselves or what they are going to do and adheres to it, their power increases similarly. In addition, Samantha is also capable of manipulating the aura generated by her mana in combat to create corporeal limbs capable of fighting powerful enemies and casting spells should the user's body parts be restrained (however, the mana making it up does not power the spell). ::* A Thousand Forms of The Second Pillar- 'By controlling her mana, Samantha is capable of exciting the cells in her body, controllably splitting them, allowing to reconstruct any part of her being. From her voice, to her physique, to even her scent, Samantha's shapeshifiting ability allows her to replicate the appearances of almost any entity she has seen before, though it costs her more mana for things she is unfamiliar with. Where magic is said to specifically not be a miracle, the use of mana to create spells is likened to the usage of one's internal mystical/spiritual energies to realize miracles only capable of being awakened by tapping into to one's own power rather than the power of nature. Seishin-Ryoku is simply a name that the Arcand Tribe calls this art, but several outsiders instead have referred to this power as Magecraft. A powerful skill for stealth, Samantha can hide in the middle of a crowd without them ever truly detecting who she is until it is too late, though members of one's family are able to see through the conjured appearance slightly. A unique application of Mana, all members of the Arcand Tribe name their abilities around the pillar they are derived from, though they name techniques much more freely. *'Pillar Three: Parallel Universe: *'Pillar Four: E=MC^2:' 'Techniques' Impact Release: 'Derived from... 'Magical Abilties *'Immense Raw Magical Power: '''Samantha's magical power is enormously vast, being the first-born daughter of the current Queen of the Arcandians and a forced member of Infernius who was practically raped, being seen as a good potential mate. For all intents and purposes being a descendant of one of the seven current Demon Princes of Infernium, Samantha's magical power has a hint of demonic power that contributes to her mortal power being quite impressive. Samantha has a tremendous power that when released from her body is known for causing hyperventilation and trembling, in addition to spontaneously and inexplicably causing massive craters within her vicinity that increases in size proportionally to the amount of Magic Power released. Through the consdensation of her mystical energies into the form of an aura, Samantha's supernatural manifestation appears in the form of a massive ethereal white serpent, which coils around her body akin to a magical vortex. In fact, her aura indeed, holds the properties of a tornado, completely obliterating most lesser things in her path and allowing her to focus on enemies who might actually be able to take the raw destructive force of her aura. This is an abillity that was granted the Moniker of, the '''Power of the Wind Snake'. Samantha's magical power is such that she can animate and utilize her immense construct of magical aura in battle, demolishing her foes in combat. In fact, her power is said to be one of the few things in Arcandia that have a chance at defeating the Demon King, with the power of her sister and her squadmates coming close. *'Magic Sensing: '''Samantha's level of sensory perception is otherworldy, utilizing the basic principles of magic, (i.e, the connection of one's personal spiritual flow to that of the spiritual flow of nature, and then the transfiguration of that to create events transcending reasoning stemming from reasoning), to detect the "flow" of everything around her. Capable of closing her eyes and sensing the movement of creatures through a distortion of the natural flow and the introduction of a personal flow, and even from the speed at which the flow moves tell whether or not they are capable of using magic, Samantha is known for detecting large threats before they are even capable of retaliating. *'Gun/Firearm/Projectile Lordship: Through the usage of her Requip: The Gunner magic, Samantha effectively holds absolute control over all things projectile/ranged weapons based, allowing her to disintegrate ranged weapons with a mere thought, create them, or even just summon whatever ranged weapon she wants from a pocket dimension. An additional side-effect of this Magic is what is known as Gunner's Vest, an outfit formed from one's magical power that gifts them the physical and mental capabilities to effectively utilize any form of gun found in one's dimension. The heavier the weapons in one's dimensions, the greater the physical boost one gains from this. This is also what allows a skilled user to effectively produce greater defensive power and physical offensive power in situations where they would otherwise be outclassed. The bullets from a user of this magic travel much, much, much faster than a regular bullet, enough to give superhumanly powerful mages trouble. '''Abilities granted by the spells of Requip the Gunner include: :*'Gunforge: '''Invented firstly by Samantha Arcand, an evolution of Requip's abilitiy to allow the user to seperate and combine aspects of what already exists in the dimension, the user takes it one step further. In essence, what truly lays inside the user's dimension, are firearms, and the user merely retrieves them.However, with this ability, what the user retrieves, is not an actual physical weapon, but rather the very concept of a gun itself, allowing the user to create a blueprint and construct said weapon from the magical particles they possess themselves, or for even lesser magical cost, combine components of guns already inside of the dimension to create the type of weapon the user wanted. In a senses, the user mves from merely being a user of a gun, to the creator, manufacturer, and wielder of the gun, an ability likened to the acquirement of a complimentary secondarry class in a Role-Playing Game. What a user can do with this power is only limited by the user's imagination, Magical Power, and the boundaries of the very concept of a gun.Considered by many to be where the true power of this magic originates from, allowing them to theoretically outmatch even powerful mages with the abilities granted to them by their guns. For example, Samantha is capable of crafting an enormously powerful elemental weapon, allowing her to greatly impact an opponent without ever having the parent element in the first place. Guns created completely out of light or darkness, and even sound are hers to wield, and hers to add magical effects onto. This also allows her to use the most basic of firearms and vastly amplify their power by utilizing her mastery over this magic form to requip the very concept of a firearm onto the weapon, and molding it to whatever she desires. She can even grant her weapons weirder properties, such as employing the weapon and enhancing her physical capabilities. While creating weapons tend to eat up quite a chunk of magical energy (a cost which can be lessened through practice but never actually go away), after being created, it can be stored in the pocket dimension and only cost the same amount of Magical Power as it would normally. While normally one's weaponry could only have one special ability, there are indeed weapons in the arsenal with a truly intimidating list of passive abilities some firearms can employ. ::*'Supercharge: A fairly self-explanatory ability, the user pumps large amounts of Magical Energy into their weapon, greatly enhancing the capabilities of a weapon. For example, a firearm only capable of passing through a brick wall will now be capable of passing through several brick-walls, a tree, and even a massively powerful wave of water. Similarly, a regular bow and arrow may find that it's shots continuously hit the mark, or even home in on moving targets. When Supercharge is used on a magical weapon, however, it is as if this weapon is being forged once more. In fact, it can be said that if Gunforge is the creation of weapons, then Supercharge is the upgrading of weapons, turning the manufacturer of firearms to the appreciator and improver of firearms. By creating magical turrets and casting this spell, one can automate the weapons summoned. :*'Natural Affinity to Guns Magic: '''Wielders of this magic form tend to utilize Guns Magic without even actively realizing what they are doing, while more skilled users tend to do it in tandem also. However, this is because of their unprecedented connection to the Magic that employs magical bullets for a great variety of effects, uns Magic. While Gunforge allows one to manipulate the properties of the gun, Guns Magic allows one to manipulate the properties of each individual bullet. With this, one is capable of creating amazing artworks of astounding ammunition (that A game be on fleek tho #alphabetrap.), from explosive to cryogenic to wind and even concentrated sunlight rounds. In fact, users of the Gunner that have achieved the ability of Gunforge gain additional boons to Gun Magic in the form of several spells only applicable to them (the user in particular). In addition, the user has their marksmanship, co-ordination, enemy prediction and targeting skills enhanced to fit their skills. ::*'Ballistic Battery: With the power of such a magic allowing one to completely alter the property of weaponry, one may wonder, what truly is the purpose of outfitting weaponry with Lacrima in any case then. It's a good thing this question was asked, and any good question deserves an answer, in the form of Magic of course! Every time a magically constructed bullet was fired, the original user of this magic noticed that every time a bullet was fired, some of their magical power actually did not go into the bullet. In fact, it was observed that this Magical Power would completely move away from the gun itself, a result of the creation of the user's gun being so realistic it even sported the ability to gradually decay with excessive usage. However, instead, this spell allows one to absorb and contain all of the excess magic power released by the firing of a bullet. This power can then be accumulated, and used to enhance the raw destructive power of a bullet. When combined with Supercharge, the level of destructive power capable of being emitted by relatively normal firearm becomes inhuman, turning a peashooter into the equivalent of several shots from a magical bazooka. :*'Arms of War: '''A true Gunsman/Gunswoman must be able to not only utilize weaponry, but protect themselves while doing so. This particular third category allows one to effectively summon barricades to defend oneself from powerful attacks, using "cover" to create walls and other defensive structures to prevent the injury of themselves or comrades. These defensive structures tend to be magical in origin themselves, allowing them to take much more damage than regular barricades. In addition, users of this form of Magic are also known for being able to employ First-Aid, a magical spell derived from the First Aid Kits one would usually have to bring out in an ordinary, non-magical battle. Summoning the equivalent of Magical First Aid Kits, the user is able of treating their wounds, in addition to the wounds of others, an ability that culminates in the Armory's sub-ability, Medic Class. ::*'Medic Class: ' *'Bullet Magic: Further fitting her gun theme, for when Samantha cannot access her first ability for some unknown reason, Samantha can always utilize Bullet Magic, a form of magic in which she simply mimics the shape of a gun with her hand and creates Magic spheres in the air around them, gaining the power to fire Magic bullets from them in rapid succession. In fact, Samantha is skillful enough to do it with both hands simultaneously, as if dual-wielding. **Explosion Bullet: Samantha stretches her hand out with all of her fingers slightly bent in the direction of the intended target, gathering Magic in it, before creating a beam-like bullet to be fired off the target and being able to completely obliterate large airships. **Piercing Bullet: Samantha micims the appearance of a gun, and then slightly bends her index and middle fingers, creatin a powerful piercing bullet that is fired torwards the target. *'Guns Magic: '''If this wasn't enough, Samantha is capable of changing the properties of her bullets, allowing her to utterly demolish most foes and havee the potential to wipe out entire armies. Shooting magical bullets, these bullets are known for having otherwoldly applications, and when combined with Persona's Hunter Mode, she can utilize Sniper Rifle spells on shotguns and vice-versa, and do that with any other gun, allowing her to practically have endless applications for combat. **'Sniper Rifles ***'Homing Shot': After locking onto her enemies with any form of sniper rifle, mystically enchanted or not, or even a handgun she considers to have a lot of range, Samantha can shoot a bullet that hits and homes in ont the target, engulfing them in an explosion. In fact, she can even target demonic entities, taught to do this preparing for a potential war between them and Infernium. ***'Stinger Shot': With the same prerequisites, Samantha can fire a bullet that surrounds anxploses around the target or nearby targets, creating a significantly larger explosion than the homing shot. **'Shotguns' ***'Wide Shot': Samantha, upon firing only one bullet from any shotgun, can create several magical attacks from the pellet splitting apart, covering a wide area. **'Machine Guns' ***'Bullet Storm: '''Samantha can mystically infuse each and every bullet from the machine gun with an enormously beneficial boost to their destructiv power, obliterating foes ulucky enough to be caught in it. **'Rocket Launchers/Explosive Weaponry''' ***'Blast Bullet:' Samantha creates massive bullets composed of a mystical blue flame that completly obliterates her targets, burning them with a fire akin to "Watered-down" hellfire. **'Handguns' *** Guns Magic: Tornado Shot: Samantha uses both of her guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of her, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy. *** Guns Magic: Spark Shot: Samantha shoots multiple enemies at once with one of her guns. The ones hit by her are electrified, collapsing to the ground. *** Guns Magic: Mud Shot: Samanatha shoots a single bullet from one of her guns, which explodes into high-pressured mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. *** Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot: Using one of her guns, Samantha fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. *** Guns Magic: Blast Bullet: '''Employing a single gun, Samantha fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession. *** '''Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion: Surrounding the target with guns Samantha proceeds to fire them all at once. 'Notable Skills/Abilities' *'Stealth: '''Though often underrated, Samantha can be quite stealthy she wants to be, a skill that comes along with the career choice. Capable of entering a room and quickly yet quietly assassinating key targets with no indication to who exactly did it, especially when used in tandem with her special ability hailing from the second pillar of Seishin-Ryoku, Samantha's level of espionage and stealth is uncanny, capable of being concealed by even those users that employ Stealth Magic. Similarly, Samantha is also extremely well-versed in doing the opposite of this skill, tracking. Capable of following and hunting targets that would have used a secret pathway by detecting an alteration in environmental Ethernano levels that directly matches the magical signature of the particular person (example of her prowess with magic sensing), Samantha can notice exactly which route her target may have taken, along with the basic skills of noting footprints, sounds, scents, and sights. *'Genius Intellect: Samantha, at a young age, was noted for having mental and creative faculties far beyond those of an ordinary individual (for her age) , easily coming up with solutions to puzzles considered too advanced for her age, removing barriers to the progression of her Tribe if she had stayed there longer However, nowadays, she simply utilizes her intellect for the use of targeting, combat, and insulting others. **'''Expert Interrogator/Expert Torturer: Often employing methods similar to Batman from the DC Universe, Samantha's skill with interogation is widely reputed as one of the best interrogators in Earth Land, utilizing her skills in her career as a Mage Hunter **'Immense Hidden Artistic and Creative Talents (Visual Arts and Crafts + Singing)': Before even being able to hold a pencil, Samantha would use her little arms to create complex images in sand, drawing realistic trees and building grandly designed castles out of the aforementioned raw material. Considered to have breathed colour, spoke art, drew imags, and painted with her mind, her unnatural talent in this art brought anger to her mother, claiming that art was unfit for a woman of the Tribe, believing that she should instead focus more time on developing her magic and combat potential. Having her drawings torn up had a psychological effect on her, and while she may not be shy in the least about anything directly related to her being, as she is quite aware of exactly how talented she is in the field, she prefers not to let the world know of her skill. Practicing in secret whenever she has free time under the relatively terrible pseudonym Samara, she enjoys receiving the praise her own family would never give her for gift. This is also accompanied with a similarly great talent for singing that she more commonly employs. **'Multilingualism: '''Apart from inherently being able to speak in each one of the seventeen dialects of the Arcand Tribe, Samantha is also capable of speaking in most of the Romantic and Asian languages, while maintaining a decent level of proficiency in German and Russian. Naturally talented in this art, among others, Samantha was originally intended to serve as the diplomat in relations between the Arcand and the outside world's Kingdoms. **'Inhuman Marksmanship Skill:' 'Trivia''' *All quotes are original and personally made. Category:Under Construction Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arcand Tribe Category:Model Category:Sorceress Category:Mage Category:Mage Hunter Category:S-Class Mage Category:Requip User Category:Guns Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Bullet Magic User Category:Caster Mage